Betrayal
by Mega07ghost
Summary: Darrel Adams is new on Don's team. He seems to be a great agent, friendly and loyal. But what is he hiding? (Post-series)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again! Here comes another translation of a German story of mine. A big thanks to my beta reader Mademoiselle Snowflake. The remaining mistakes are my own. The story is post-series and there are spoilers for the series' final, just to warn you. It is going to be Larry-centric (what else would you expect from me) but Charlie will play a great role too. All Numb3rs characters are not mine! They belong to their rightful owners. Just the OCs belong to me. All the places in the story are fictional. If by any chance one of them exists it is pure coincidence. Enough information. Please enjoy the story now!

Betrayal Chapter 1

 _Finally back home!_

That was Charlie's first thought when he opened the door to his old house and stepped inside. The year in England had been wonderful and his and Amita's whole experience had been great but it was good to feel the warm sun of Los Angeles on his skin again and to come home. First, Charlie had brought Amita to CalSci because she wanted to meet some of the colleagues and then he had driven to the craftsman. It still looked the same, like before he had left.

Charlie searched through the rooms. Where was his dad? He usually should be home.

' _Maybe he already moved into the guesthouse_.', Charlie thought, smiling softly and opened the door which had always lead into the garage. He took a look around. Wow! It was unbelievable what his family had made out of it.

Despite Charlie had seen the plans before the construction work had begun, the final image was overwhelming. There were a living room, a bedroom and a small bathroom.

The living room's furniture fit to the light walls. A black leather couch and a table stood in the middle and from the couch you had a perfect look at the television standing in the corner. Pictures of family and friends embellished the walls.

The bedroom was simple. A wooden double bed and a wardrobe were the only furniture.

' _That's typical for dad_.'

Charlie shook his head. His father was always happy with the bare minimum. He didn't want more.

In the bathroom there were a shower, a toilet and a washbasin. Nothing fancy.

The garage apparently hadn't been big enough so there was a small annex.

Charlie sighed. He thought about all the things he had achieved in the garage. So many cases he had solved for Don. Big theories had been born. And now the garage was gone. Charlie would miss it. But something new had been built: A beautiful guesthouse where his father could live while Amita and Charlie could live in the craftsman.

Disappointed, Charlie had to find out that his dad wasn't in the guesthouse either. The professor had wanted to surprise him and now he was not home. So the mathematician changed his plan. He would drive to the FBI and visit Don first. Determinedly, Charlie walked to his car, started the engine and looked forward to see his brother again.

* * *

"Explain us more, Professor."

Charlie didn't recognize the voice coming out of the conference room. He had never heard it before and he couldn't see anyone he could match it to. Through the glass of the window he could only see Don, Colby and Nikki. They seemed to listen to someone - more or less attentive.

A grin spread on Charlie's face when he thought about the person whom the attention was meant for. There was only one person. And this man's voice now replied to the unknown voice.

"Well, my dear friend, unfortunately there isn't more to explain. If Charles was here he would have a perfect example but regretfully I am not able to find named example."

"If you explain the case to me then you'll get your example."

Five pairs of eyes moved to the door and when Don saw who was standing there his face lit up. He walked to his little brother and pulled him into a hug. It was a fantastic moment.

"Hey, Chuck. Welcome back to America.", he laughed and ruffled through Charlie's hair. He tried to pull his head back but failed miserably.

"Yeah, well... I haven't missed that.", he said and acted muffled but then added: "But I've missed you, big brother."

Don patted Charlie's back before he stepped out of the way so that the others could welcome the professor too.

The first one was Larry who hugged his friend tightly. After the physicist let go Charlie was able to eye him. He had no beard anymore and he had gained a bit of weight. But it didn't look like he had gone through any big changes like in the years before.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Charles. You actually can help us with one of your examples."

After Larry Colby and Nikki greeted the friend too. Everyone was happy to have Charlie back.

The unknown person stood in the corner of the room the whole time and watched the friends' reunion interested. Finally his gaze met Charlie's and he smiled silently. Don could see confusion in his brother's look and he introduced the man.

"Charlie, this is Darrel Adams. He works with us for half a year and has become an important part of the team. Darrel, this is my brother Charlie, the genius we always talk about."

Slowly, but still smiling, Darrel walked over to Charlie and offered his hand.

"Ah, the popular Charlie Eppes. It's nice to meet you in person. I've heard a lot about you, Professor Eppes."

"Only positive things, Charles. Only positive things.", Larry added and Charlie took Darrel's hand and shook it.

"Why don't we skip this 'professor and agent' - thing and use each other's first name? Apparently you are already a part of the family."

' _Though I haven't heard about you yet._ ', Charlie thought. But when he and Don had talked on the phone they hadn't talked about work very much. And phone calls weren't that cheap.

The surprised look on Darrel's face quickly became a smile again and he nodded.

"Why not? So... I'm Darrel.", the agent introduced himself again. And Charlie did he same.

"Charlie. It's nice to meet you Darrel."


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal Chapter 2

In the evening everyone met at the craftsman for dinner. Alan, Don and Robin, Colby, Liz, Nikki and Larry - they all had come to celebrate the return of their family. Amita had cooked something and the atmosphere was great. Charlie and Amita talked about England and everyone listened intently. Then Robin and Don finally revealed the date of their wedding. The two of them had wanted to wait with the wedding until Charlie and Amita were back and now they could marry. They were all laughing, had fun and hours flew by. It was about quarter past eleven when someone knocked at the door.

"Who visits so late?", Charlie asked confused and Alan just shrugged. It was indeed uncommon.

Charlie stood up, walked to the door and opened it. In front of him stood Darrel. He seemed hesitant and immediately apologized for disturbing so late. But Charlie was relaxed and simply answered:

"No problem. You want to... come in? My wife has cooked and there's still some food left."

The openness of the professor surprised Darrel but he accepted the offer thankfully and Charlie let him come in.

When Darrel entered the dining room everyone greeted him friendly. Amita introduced herself and quickly got another plate out of the kitchen while Charlie brought another chair with him.

"And... It is really okay if I stay? I mean... I don't want to cause you any trouble.", Darrel asked when he sat down and Don patted his back.

"Come on. It's a pleasure to have you here.", he laughed and Charlie replied ironically:

"Interesting. Now you decide who's welcome in my house?"

"Of course, brother mine. You've been gone for so long. Now you don't get to say anything anymore, sorry."

Everyone laughed. But then Don turned serious again.

"Seriously, you've been gone for too long. We've missed you."

"And we have missed you.", Amita answered smiling as she sat back down.

Darrel felt out of place. This was a family meeting and he had interrupted it. But it could be a great opportunity. His brother would be thankful if he found out more about Don and his family. He would take it to his advantage. So Darrel listened to everyone and tried to remember every useful information he got.

His eyes fell on Larry who was sitting next to him, on the right. He looked so happy. Of course... his best friend was back and there was a lot to talk about. Unfortunately that meant that the professor wouldn't have time for him anymore. It made the agent sad. He had grown fond of Larry and his explanations. He would even call the man a good friend. But to find friends wasn't Darrel's mission. He was part of the team to get to know everything about the members.

Liz interrupted his thoughts.

"By the way, what did you want, Darrel?", she asked and everyone looked at him questioningly.

"I just wanted to talk to Don about the case but it can wait until tomorrow. Maybe I should leave now, it's really late.", he explained and then turned to face Amita.

"The food was delicious, thank you very much."

Darrel stood up but suddenly felt Larry's hand grabbing his arm and holding him back. The professor knew that Darrel felt uncomfortable.

"You want to leave? I'm sure that you are allowed to stay a bit longer.", he said and looked at Charlie.

"Am I right, Charles?"

Charlie shrugged and answered: "You don't have to leave, Darrel. We would love you to stay."

But Darrel lifted his hands and shook his head, saying: "Thanks for the offer, it was a wonderful evening but I really have to go home now. I have to get up early."

Darrel said his goodbyes and Charlie brought him to the door. Outside, in the light of the house's lamps, Charlie really eyed Darrel for the first time. His hair was a bit darker than Don's and his green eyes shimmered in the light. His face seemed to look naturally friendly. He wore a blue shirt, jeans and sneakers. All in all, he looked like the typical nice neighbour living next to you in every small town. It was strange somehow. He looked nearly too normal. But Charlie didn't want to think about it. His family seemed to like Darrel and that was everything that counted.

"I guess we'll see each other more often now, right?", Charlie asked and Darrel nodded.

"Yeah... I guess. It was nice to finally meet the popular Charles Eppes. Well... Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Charlie looked after Darrel until he had reached his car and then closed the door. He returned to the others.

Darrel - as soon as he sat in his car - got his phone out of his pocket and dialed the only number he knew by heart. Like every evening or night. It took some time until the call was answered.

("What is it, Darrel?)

"I've found something out."


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal Chapter 3

Darrel drove through the night. Despite it was deep in the night, the streets were alightended by traffic lights and huge advertisements. Actually Darrel wanted to drive home and sleep but first he had to go see his brother. Jackson was probably already waiting for him.

Darrel parked his car at the side of the street, entered the house and took the stairs to the fifth floor. He preferred the stairs because his claustrophobia made it nearly impossible for him to use elevators. Especially the elevator of this house was really small and made him feel bad. Darrel knocked a few times on the apartment door and it didn't take long until it was opened. But it was not his brother. It was a lightly dressed, blonde woman. She chuckled, seemed to be quite drunken. Her squeaky voice hurt in Darrel's ears.

"Hey, sweetheart? What do you want from Jackson?"

Said man suddenly stood behind her, her jacket in his hand.

"That's my brother, Alice. And he wants to talk to me about important things. I think that you should leave now.", he said looking grimly and threw the jacket in her arms. Surprised and utterly confused she looked at the tall, darkhaired man.

"But Jackson... This is our night, our date-", she complained but Jackson was already pushing her through the door and pulling his brother in.

"Yes, yes. But my little brother is more important than you. Maybe I'll see you next week. Bye."

Without looking at Alice he shut the door in front of her nose and walked into the living room. He poured some rum in his glass and sat down on the couch. With a movement of his hand he showed Darrel to sit down as well on the armchair standing on the other side. The younger man did what his brother wanted and while glancing at the door once again he asked: "Alice? I don't know her. Who is she?"

Jackson shrugged. He didn't seem to be really interested in the woman, Darrel knew his brother.

"No one special. She visits from time to time but she is nothing more than a girl for just one month."

Darrel hated it. He hated the way his brother talked about some women. Every month he had another 'girlfriend' and he just used them. Darrel would have liked to yell at his brother for a sentence like that but he didn't dare to. So he just sat there quietly and nodded.

"Well then start talking. What have you found out, brother mine?"

Darrel told Jackson about Charlie and Amita. He told him that the two of them were back from England and that Charlie would probably be working for the FBI again now. With every sentence Jackson's face darkened and he stood up and walked over to the huge panorama window, took a look outside. The genius was back? Damn it! According to all the things he knew about this Charlie, the brother of Agent Eppes was pretty smart. He was not allowed to find out what they were doing, was not allowed to find out about Darrel.

Anger rose inside Jackson and he threw the glass he had held in his hands against the wall. Darrel winced, carefully stood up and slowly walked over to his brother. The man seemed to be lost in his thoughts about a plan. And a few moments later he apparently had found an idea. A grin spread across Jackson's face and he looked at his little brother.

"This Charlie must not find out about our little secret so we have to distract him."

Confused, Darrel looked at Jackson. What was his brother talking about?

"What do you mean?"

The agent knew the look his question had triggered. And he didn't like it at all. Jackson's grin grew even wider when he pulled Darrel's phone out of the pocket. He pressed a button to let the display appear. There was a photo. A photo of Darrel and Larry. Darrel's heart seemed to stop. He knew what his brother was planning.

"It's quite easy. You see, Darrel... Accidents happen and sometimes a dear friend gets hurt. And good old Charlie won't have time to work for the FBI if his best friend is in hospital."

Darrel shook his head.

"N... No, Jackson. Larry has nothing to do with it.", he stammered but his brother took him by his shoulders and shook him.

"Everyone working for the damn FBI has something to do with it!", the man yelled and before his little brother could reply something he let go of him and slapped him in the face. Darrel fell to the ground, touched his hurting red cheek with one hand. Frightened he looked up to his brother but he ignored him. He was looking outside again and thought about something.

"Make sure that Fleinhardt drives with you to the old quarry tomorrow. The FBI has to need his mathematical help there for some case."

Darrel swallowed hard and nodded. What choice did he have? If his brother wanted something he had to do it. It was to his own best... at least he hoped so.


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayal Chapter 4

Darrel felt bad when he entered the FBI building on the next morning. He knew that the day would bring nothing good and he couldn't do anything about it. Still, he forced himself to smile when he saw Don and Larry through the glass of the conference room's window. But when his eyes fell on the third person it was hard for him to keep the smile. Charlie! Of course. Like he had assumed the professor was working for the FBI again. But why did he have to do it that soon? Couldn't he concentrate on the university first? Darrel knocked and then entered. The three men looked at him and Larry stood up, gave him a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Darrel. You have to hear Charles' solution to the case that has been bothering us for a while. It's brilliant.", he said, his voice filled with excitement and Darrel looked from him to Charlie and the white board. Formulas... What else had he expected? Like always he had no idea what the numbers meant. But that was not important anyway. He was here because of the 'new case'.

"That looks... smart, Charlie. But I don't really understand these mathematical hieroglyphs."

Don just laughed while he pushed himself away from the table he had leaned on and walked over to his brother. He laid an arm around Charlie's shoulder and said: "Well, Darrel... I don't understand it either but my brother will find a perfect example."

Now Charlie had to laugh too.

"Of course. It's quite simple. Imagine a-", he started but was interrupted by Darrel.

"Listen, Charlie. I would love to hear this but actually I am here to borrow Larry for another case."

Charlie's smile turned into a nearly disappointed look. He wasn't allowed to explain something and Larry was taken away from him.

"Oh... okay. Of course. Then I'll explain it to Don and the team can work. But... I can come with you, right?"

A glimpse of hope shimmered in the mathematician's eyes but it immediately died when Darrel answered.

"That's not necessary. Larry is enough."

"But I could use him here as well.", Charlie replied like a little boy trying to keep his playmate near him and Darrel's faked smile finally disappeared. Why was Charlie so stubborn?!

"Come on, you're smart enough to solve the case alone, right?"

Charlie seemed to be indignant when he answered: "Well, still I can use Larry's way of thinking quite well!"

Larry who was standing next to Darrel finally interrupted the discussion.

"Do you even think about asking me or is this already settled?"

Darrel and Charlie looked at him in a way that said latter assumption was right and that he should decide. Don - who had in the mean time walked over to the physicist - tried to save him from the unpleasant situation.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm the leader of the team so I decide who's doing what, okay?"

Charlie and Darrel exchanged a look, confident of victory and Don declared his decision: "So... Charlie, you'll stay here and explain everything to me again. And Darrel, you can take Larry with you if he can help."

Charlie gave Don a furious look and wanted to reply something but his brother pulled him with him.

"And now we're gonna get ourselves some coffee."

Larry and Darrel stayed behind but soon left the room as well and drove to the 'crime scene'. The whole time Darrel was nervous, drummed with his fingers on the steering wheel and when Larry asked him what was wrong he lied and said that the fight with Charlie had upset him and that he felt sorry about it.

About an hour later the two arrived at the old, abandoned quarry. They got out of the car and Larry walked to the edge of the quarry that looked like a cliff. He looked down and then turned around to Darrel who was standing right behind him.

"What has happened here? And in what kind of way are my skills helpful?", he tried to get more information about the case. Darrel had thought about a perfect story that he could tell but lying to Larry was still harder than expected.

"A young woman has fallen down here. Well... she was pushed. But the only evidence we have is blood that was found on the ground of the quarry. Can you calculate from which place out she was pushed?", he explained and Larry seemed thoughtful. He looked down into the abyss again and then back to Darrel.

"I guess with enough information it is possible. Do you have photographs of the place where she was found? And more important how she was lying there?"

"Of course. I... I'll get them out of the car.", Darrel swallowed and turned around, walked to his car. He let Larry stay at the cliff. Oh god... What was he doing there? He endangered his friend. But it had to be... Jackson wanted it that way. But where was he? What exactly had he planned?

A few seconds later Darrel knew it. A loud 'bang' rang out and the agent took a look around, frightened. His brother... he was lying on one of the higher rocks, a shotgun in his hands.

Darrel looked up at him and then turned to Larry. The sound had startled him and the bullet had hit the ground right next to him. The professor slipped and fell. Shocked, Darrel looked at his brother and then back to the place where Larry had stood a few seconds ago. Had Larry fallen all the way down? No... No! Jackson had said something about a hospital but falling from such a high spot... Larry couldn't survive that. With widened eyes Darrel stared at the cliff but couldn't see a thing.

But suddenly he heard something. A cry... it was an unmistakable voice. Larry! He cried for Darrel, cried desperately for help. Darrel's eyes fell on his brother again. He wasn't there anymore. But he would never forgive Darrel for destroying the plan. What should Darrel do?


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayal Chapter 5

"What was that just now, Charlie?", Don asked his brother confused while he poured first Charlie and then himself some coffee in. Charlie carefully took the hot cup in his hands and sat down at the table. He put the cup down and stirred in it with the spoon halfheartedly.

"I... I don't know, Don. I would like to have my best friend with me now that I'm back. And then? Then this Darrel appears and...", he tried to explain his behaviour but didn't know how to finish the sentence. How should he say that he didn't want Larry to be with Darrel without sounding jealous? He didn't want Don to think that he was jealous but it was too late for that. With risen eyebrows Don sat down next to his brother and replied:

"And you're afraid that he's gonna take Larry away from you."

Charlie shrugged and Don smiled softly. He knew Charlie well enough to see that the professor's face was nearly turning green with envy.

"Don't worry, Charlie. Larry and Darrel are good friends but you're still his best friend. While you were gone he always talked about how great it would be to have one of your examples, talked about what you would have done. Larry missed you very much and Darrel could never replace you if you think something like that."

Now Charlie had to smile too while imagining Larry trying to make up some FBI-appropriate example. It must have been really hard for everyone to understand him. Charlie knew that Larry was living in his own world and that he wasn't really a master in explaining what he thought. And still he had managed to do it for one whole year.

"I... guess I'll have to apologize by Darrel for my childish behaviour."

Thinking about it now Charlie was really embarrassed about his reaction. But when Darrel returned he would immediately apologize. The question was... When would he and Larry return?

* * *

"Help! Darrel, please help me!", Larry cried out as loud as he could while he tried to get a grip somewhere at the rocky wall. He miserably failed when he tried to place his feet somewhere. Only with great difficulty he managed to hold on to a small ledge which was way to far away from the original cliff. Where was Darrel? Didn't he hear him cry? The professor knew that he couldn't hold on much longer, the power left his body. Again and again he yelled for his friend but he didn't come. Larry looked down and the panic he already felt grew. If he fell it would be his certain death.

"Darrel!", he tried again, sounding desperate and frightened.

And finally he could see the face of the agent pop up above him. He looked down at him, worried and shocked and after a short moment of thinking he knelt down, tried to reach Larry's arm.

"Give me your hand, Larry. I'll pull you up!", Darrel yelled and the professor reached for his open hand but slipped down even more. Oh no! He would fall! He would fall to his death any second and no one could help him.

"Come on! Try again!"

Darrel's voice caught Larry's attention and he took a deep breath before trying to grab the hand once again. And he did it! Darrel's hand grabbed his and with all his strength the agent pulled him up. A few moments later the two of them lay on the ground, Darrel on the back and Larry on the stomach, and breathed in and out relieved. Larry slowly managed to stand up and looked at the place where he had slipped before. He would have been dead if it hadn't been for Darrel. The physicist looked at his friend who had stood up too and was now wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

"You're... okay?", he asked, still breathing heavily. Larry nodded carefully. He looked at his hands. Scratches... Luckily there weren't any other injuries. Scratches and a shock that would haunt him for some time. But he was safe... Everything was fine. On the one hand, Darrel was relieved about Larry's rescue and on the other hand angry. Jackson would have let Larry die! That hadn't been the deal. He would have to talk to his brother... but first he had to take care of Larry. The professor should see a doctor and then they would have to return to the FBI.

Darrel swallowed, thinking about that. How should he explain the nonexistent case and the shooting at Larry? He had to think of something so that he wouldn't get caught. Maybe the decision to save Larry hadn't been that smart after all and was a danger to his cover. But the professor was his friend... and you have to be there for your friends!


	6. Chapter 6

Betrayal Chapter 6

The hospital was close, about 15 minutes away. Larry sat on the passenger seat and thanked Darrel again and again for saving him. But the agent felt bad. He didn't deserve the gratitude, after all it had been his fault. How could he have get involved with Jackson's plan? Darrel asked himself the question all the time. Unfortunately he knew the answer quite well. His brother had power over him... and he couldn't oppose. His brother had suffered too much to get disappointed by him. His brother had always been there for Darrel and now he needed him. But at the same time Darrel couldn't let Larry down. Back then, when he had joined the team, he had never thought about finding friends. His only thought had been to fulfill Jackson's wish. But then he had met Don and everyone else and he had started to like them. They had taken him as part of their family, had treated him like a brother, had admired him.

Jackson? Jackson didn't treat him like that. Many years ago he had been a loving and caring big brother. But then _it_ had happened - the thing that changed everything. It had taken just one event to destroy Jackson forever. Darrel still remembered the day clearly. He had come back late from school and had looked forward to his home. School had been exhausting but Jackson had promised to be at home. He often had no time for his little brother, because he was working but on that day he wanted to be there and had planned to cook something. But Darrel's happiness had disappeared when he entered the house and his brother yelled at him and locked him inside of a small room. That had been the first time that Jackson had changed. And it continued over the next years. But it wasn't Jackson's fault! _It_ had made him do it and he was not the one to blame. He didn't mean to hit Darrel or make him suffer, he wanted justice... and nothing else. Darrel was sure about that. And when Jackson got this justice then he would be happy again and he would become the good old brother he had been before, the one that Darrel loved.

His phone ripped the agent out if his memories. He parked the car at the side of the street and answered the call.

"Hello?"

Larry looked at Darrel who whispered that he would drive on in a moment. A mistake!

("Is he sitting next to you?")

Darrel swallowed when he heard the cold voice of his brother. Damn! Now Jackson knew that Larry was not injured.

"Y... Yes, of course, Don. We're on our way. There has been a little incident and we have to visit the hospital first.", Darrel tried to sound normal. Larry shouldn't realize that he was talking about him with Jackson.

("You oppose my command, Darrel? The command that might have changed everything to the better?")

"Of course I do that.", the agent answered with his usual calm voice.

"What... exactly do I need to do?", he asked. Silence on the other line. After a short moment of thinking Jackson said something again.

("Why?! Why do you have to make everything so complicated, damn it?!")

Darrel tried not to wince at the yelling and hoped that Larry didn't hear it. Luckily the professor was in his own thoughts again right now. Jackson seemed to calm down and finally continued talking.

("Okay... You'll come to me, alright? Until we know if your cover is still safe your dear friend has to 'disappear'. Hurry!")

Darrel gave Larry a short glance and bit his lip thoughtfully. What should he do? He couldn't bring Larry to Jackson. He knew what his brother was capable of. But then again...

"And... No one will get hurt?", he quietly asked, still checking if Larry was not listening.

("Nothing will happen to him. I promise.")

Darrel didn't hear the undertone in Jackson's voice and was happy with the answer. He talked loud again.

"Okay, Don. See ya."

("See ya.")

Darrel ended the call and put the phone back into his pocket. Now he just had to find a reason for Larry's disappearence but that was not that hard. Larry often disappeared without letting anyone know, that was not unusual for him. So Darrel drove to Jackson's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Betrayal Chapter 7

Jackson stood once again at his panorama window and looked down at the street, waiting for his brother. He was angry at Darrel because he had destroyed the plan but now he had to deal with it. It was unchangeable. Everything was driving him crazy! Darrel's big heart and his loyalty to the FBI would make the whole plan fail. Why hadn't Jackson himself gone there? Why had he let his weak little brother do it? He knew the answer. Darrel was able to work with people, was able to gain their trust and he was easily part of a group. Jackson on the opposite hated social contacts. Other people didn't matter to him as long as they weren't of any use. And if he lost control then everyone would realize that. No... Jackson wasn't good for field work. He had to stay in the shadows, pulling the strings to control Darrel. He was not allowed to reveal himself to the enemy... never. But now, because Darrel had destroyed it all, he had to do it. He had to reveal himself, had to make contact with someone who wasn't of any use to him. That was bad. The thought of this damn physic professor entering his house and talking to him made Jackson mad. But he had advised Darrel to bring him here. He had to find out if the professor could endanger him and the plan. If he hadn't realized the shot and had simply been scared by a sound then Jackson might keep his promise and the physicist wouldn't get hurt. But if not... Then Darrel would have to live with the loss of a friend. He would surely be sad and probably he would cry. He seemed to like this Larry really much.

Jackson's serious look changed to a confused one. Why was he thinking about Darrel's feelings? His little brother's thoughts didn't matter to him, right? Jackson shook his head and got rid of these unusual empathic thoughts.

A few minutes later he saw Darrel's car parking at the side of the street. Darrel and the professor got out of the car and last one didn't look very confused. Wasn't he wondering why Darrel hadn't brought him to a hospital? What kind of lie had Jackson's brother told him? Jackson would know it soon because the door bell rang. He slowly strolled over to the door and opened it. Darrel stood there, his look a bit worried. Jackson put on a smile.

"Darrel? What are you doing here? Who's your friend?", he greeted his brother with a short glance at Larry who stood behind Darrel.

"Hello, Jackson. My friend Larry - I've told you about him - had an accident and I thought that you as a doctor might be able to help him. This way we don't have to drive to the hospital.", Darrel explained and Larry held up his hands in a dismissive gesture.

"It's really not so bad. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Jackson's look fell at the bruises and scratches. The professor must had clinged to the stone with all of his strength. Well... That was to be expected. Who would want to fall to one's death? Darrel had said that his brother was a doctor. A good lie. So Jackson would play his part.

"Oh... But it doesn't look good either. Come on in.", he let the two enter his apartment. He gestured them to sit down at the couch before he went into the bathroom. Luckily, he had a first aid kit there with some uguentum and dressing material. What kind of 'doctor' wasn't ready for accidents? Jackson smiled silently. Somehow he liked to play that role. He walked back into the living room and took care of his patient. He took a look at Larry's hands as if he knew what to do.

"Can you move hands and fingers?", he asked and Larry nodded. It seemed like he had survived the incident nearly unharmed.

"How did this happen?", Jackson continued asking while he bandaged the left hand. Larry hesitated before he answered. The atmosphere was filled with tension. This answer decided if he would live or die, he just didn't know that.

"Well... we were at the old quarry and I stood at the edge of an abyss when I heard a loud sound. I got scared, stumbled and... nearly fell to my death.", Larry explained and gave Darrel a smile before he continued: "But your brother saved me. He is a great friend and you can be happy to have such a warm-hearted person in your family."

Jackson looked at his brother too before tuning back to Larry.

"Yes, I guess I can be." He paused for a moment and thought. Then he added: "You... said something about a loud sound? What was it?"

Darrel swallowed hard, hoping for the right answer from Larry. He was not allowed to say something wrong now.

"I don't know. Near the quarry there is a hunting ground as far as I know. Maybe it was a gunshot from there."

A stone fell from Darrel's heart. As always Larry had been too lost in his thoughts to realize that the shot had been near. Jackson seemed to be relived too. Darrel's cover was still safe. At least for now. If Eppes' brother would find something out, it would be bad. But with the rescue of Larry Darrel had an advantage now. When Charlie heard about it he would be thankful and his trust in Darrel would be stronger. It could work. Jackson had finished the treatment of both hands and smiled softly.

"Maybe it was a gunshot. But we can be grateful that you haven't been injured harder. The bandage can stay around your hands for the next two days but then you should visit your doctor again."

Jackson stood up and brought the first aid kid away. Hopefully this change of plans would work. When he came back Darrel and Larry had stood up too.

"You want to leave already?", Jackson asked, acting like that would disappoint him. Actually he was quite happy about being alone again.

"Yeah, work is calling. See you soon.", Darrel answered and was halfway out of the door. Who knew if his brother would change his mind again. Larry offered Jackson a hand and the taller man took it and shook it.

"Thank you for your help. I guess helping runs in the family.", the physicist joked and Jackson chuckled.

"It does. But you don't have to thank me. I like helping others."

A lie. But Larry didn't know that.

"Well then... I would like to see you again sometime. Goodbye.", were Jackson's last words and Darrel and Larry left the apartment. Finally. Jackson closed the door and went back to the window, looked how Darrel's car drove away, back into the daily danger of getting caught.


End file.
